Category talk:Memory Alpha images (production)
Category creation discussion :(from Memory Alpha:Category suggestions) I don't really have a good name for this yet, maybe just Category:Memory Alpha images (production)?, but we have several behind the scenes images that don't fall into either production material or production staff. - 11:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :"Production material" is fine for me. And if it includes any production staff, then that category too. -- sulfur 11:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Material, when suggested, was for the actual material used in production, like sketches and models. The staff, performers, and stunt performers cats seem more for a portrait image of the person, instead of a picture of so-and-so directing on set. It would be a lot easier to find the actual behind the scenes images without having to go through all the portraits and models and sketches and etc. - 12:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :"Performers", for the performers, "Production staff" for the staff, "production material" for the other stuff. Do we possibly want a "Production" as a top-level category for those? I can see that, sure. -- sulfur 15:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm good with that as the top cat, but I still think the actual behind the scenes images should be separated from the rest. - 17:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what you mean by "behind the scenes" images really vs "production material". Can you perhaps create a list and give some specific examples? -- sulfur 15:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::There's a heap of them I've added at . These include File:Shooting Alter Ego.jpg, File:Shooting The Cloud.jpg and even File:Shooting The Chute.jpg. --Defiant 11:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) File:Filming Emissary.jpg is another good example. That's a "behind the scenes" image instead of an image of material used in production, which is the category it's currently in. A "behind the scenes" category could be a sub-category of the "production" category, along with the rest of the production categories. - 12:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've created a "production" super-category and moved "production staff" and "production material" under it. For 90% of the behind the scenes images that we have (having looked through them), they are of either performers or production staff and should belong in those categories. Are you suggesting that we also add them to a "behind-the-scenes" category? -- sulfur 12:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think a good number may end up being all three. File:Klingon Bird-of-Prey production discussion.jpg has a piece of production material and production staff while being a behind the scenes image. When I see something like File:Klingon Bird-of-Prey and humpback whale filming.jpg, I see a shot of the set as a whole way before I think of any of the material used, so I would question if that one should remain in the material category at all. I wish I could be clearer, but I'm hitting a wall. - 13:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Right, I think that I see what you are getting at. The first should have been in production staff from the get-go really (and is now), and the second might fit best in simply the "production" category. Which could become the "catch-all" for behind the scenes material that is not primarily people (staff, performers) or something that is better suited to the other sub-categories. -- sulfur 13:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll should have time go through them all these later today, so I'll see what shakes loose before moving forward here, assuming you don't get to it before me. - 14:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd help out too, if I could; seemingly, the lack of functioning js means I'm unable to affect the categories of any file. I can't see a way to do so, at least! --Defiant 14:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) So "behind the scenes" is synonymous with "candid photos on set/location". I think I got them all, even though I resisted adding the category to photos of less than three people in most cases, since with the js down I can't remove a category from a file/page (monobook isn't loading at all, go figure). - 05:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC)